Was it A Dream?
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: Finale Spoilers! Post Credits- Jane p.o.v. Just wanted to see what I could do. Maybe I'll write more if I get some reviews, it's short- but I could make it longer with a little encouragement ;
1. Battle Of One

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles- but GOD do I love it!

First R&I Fic, don't be hatin'

* * *

_The pain registered first, and then as soon as it was there it was gone. The white hot pain just- stung into nothing. It had been searing hot, and then cold- and now it was a feeling of just emptiness. I can hear them- all of them. Maura- I hear her the most. She's screaming so loud, but I'm dizzy and I can't concentrate…_

_The world faded to white, just for a moment. She came back all the same- her side aching, but she didn't feel like she'd been shot._

Scrambling to her feet, she scanned the area restlessly- everyone was gone. Just gone. This wasn't right- it was a Boston street, but there was no one- no screams of fear, no sounds of traffic. "Maura!" She screamed, pressing her hands to her diaphragm. Her shirt was unstained, unmarked from the bullet she'd sworn she felt tear through her skin, her organs. Her hands curled around her shirt, and a thought struck her.

Adrenaline began to beat through her like a herd of startled antelope. She turned, and ran- she ran hard. She threw the door open, the building was empty- that wasn't weird. She ran to autopsy, ran harder. She stumbled, caught herself against the wall, skidded around a corner and slammed through the doors of autopsy. "Frankie!" She shouted. She shouted again, but he wasn't here. "Frankie where are you!" She screamed with all her effort.

"Jane-" Frankie looked panic. "Jane- where_ is_ everyone?"

Jane turned on her heel, "Frankie- you're up- and you're talking?" She curled one hand against her chest, running over to him. She reached out to touch his shoulder, but then he was gone. "Frankie!" She shouted. She snarled with frustration and ran out of autopsy. This was a nightmare- it had to be a nightmare. It had to be. She burst through the front door of the building again. "Maura!" She screamed, grasping her shirt again. She looked around, trying to breathe. This was so surreal.

"Jane?" Frankie called, glancing around when he was outside- rather than in autopsy. "Jane!"

"Frankie!" She ran to him, trying to grab him again, but he was gone when her hand connected with him. "God damnit!" She shouted, forcing her hands back through her hair and letting out a frustrated growl. What the _hell_ was going on here? She turned when she heard a footstep and saw Frankie again.

"Janie- Ya gotta come back. They're freakin' out up there without you." He said in a rush, looking a little panicked.

"Frankie! What the hell is goin' on!" She shouted, her voice strained with anxiety of the situation.

"Look- Jane- You just gotta come back! Don't leave me alone with them!" He turned, and disappeared again.

"Frankie-" She began to shout again, but the shout simply echoed off the walls of the buildings surrounding the empty street. What did he mean by 'come back'?


	2. Someone Wake Me Up

_I'm not too thrilled with how it turned out, but the next chapter will be better. Sorry it took so long, my FF account kept telling me this fic link wouldn't work. But it's working again. So it's fine. Enjoy!_

* * *

Jane sat down on the front step of the building, her head reeling from everything that had happened in the last hour. This was crazy. All of it. Surely she was just dreaming…?

"That's it!" She hissed to herself, moving one hand and pinching herself. She felt.. Nothing. That was it! She was dreaming! _Now… Just gotta find a way to wake up… _She thought, scanning the empty street and suddenly drawn in a certain direction. Strange. _Guess I could just keep dreaming til someone wakes me up…_ She decided, hopping off the step and following the direction that she felt she needed to go…

Maura stared, horrified at the scene that had unfolded before her. She'd already told the paramedics what she'd seen, and she was in the ambulance with Jane- and two other paramedics working to stabilize her while they rushed to the hospital- sirens blaring. Her heart ached, and while usually she wasn't all for showing emotion- she knew she must have looked shell shocked. She'd just watched her best friend shoot herself- how was she supposed to feel?

She gripped the fabric of her skirt anxiously, her hands stained with Jane's blood from checking her wounds before the paramedics took her. She couldn't take her eyes off of the woman, even while the two medics tended to her. Here, Jane was on a 50/50 scale, halfway down the ladder between life and death- and all Maura could do was watch, and hope that she would make it. She had been unconscious since moments after she'd hit the ground, and since then they'd been unable to wake her up. For the third time that day, Maura was doubting herself. Although, she knew this was no time for self pity. The moment this ambulance was stopped and Jane was being taken inside… She was going to have to call Jane's parents and tell them about her… And Frankie.

When she finally stopped walking, she looked up- realizing where she was. This made no sense… What did the hospital have to do with anything? A noise distracted her and she turned, seeing Frankie through the glass doors- she ran. "Frankie!" She yelled, pushing her way past the two doors, she stopped a few feet from him, fearing that if she stepped closer he'd disappear.

"Janie." He said quietly, "You gotta wake up. Everyone's freakin' out. They all think you're dyin' or somethin'."

She was put off by how calm he seemed now. "The hell are you talking about?" She snapped, suddenly angry about his calm demeanour. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she impatiently waited for an answer.

"Jane. Look around. Do you have any idea where you are?"

"The hospital, I'm not blind. It's just a dream." Why was he acting like this if it was _her_ dream? She cocked her head to one side slightly when he looked panicked for a moment.

"Yeah. Exactly. That's where we _are_!" He took a step back, and disappeared.

She growled with frustration, clearly infuriated by his constant disappearance. What the hell did he mean? For a few moments, she started feeling a little drowsy. She stumbled, catching herself against the wall and sliding to the floor. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a dream- this felt real. Her whole world went sideways and then went black.

Maura paced the length of the waiting room anxiously, barely looking up as Korsak and Frost suddenly appeared in the door way.

"How's she doing?" Was the first question thrown to her, by Korsak of course.

"They just- they just took her in." She squeezed her cell phone so tightly her knuckles faded while and she stared at one of the chairs. "I don't know how she is. She's in emergency surgery. Something is obviously wrong. The bullet went straight through- obviously- but she could have torn something. Something vital."

The two men exchanged a glance but Barry spoke first. "Did she just have an entire few sentences where I understood every word that came out of her mouth or have I heard her Doctor -talk so much that I understand it now?" He murmured quietly.

Korsak glanced at him and shrugged. "She's probably in shock." He was sure they all were.

Maura interrupted their side conversation and turned on them. "And who is going to call their parents? Me? I have to do it? What if I can't do it? I don't want to have to face her parents- with- while I'm- covered in Jane's blood."

Vince exchanged a glance with Frost. "Nope. She's lost it, I'm not hearing the doctor-talk either."

He nodded slowly. "Okay, so she _isn't _a machine. Glad we got that cleared up." He grunted.

Korsak nodded and walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Maura, Why don't you let me do it?" He took Maura's phone and turned it off, handing it back. "Just wait for the doctor or attending to come and tell you she's alright. She's Jane. She'll be fine." He doubted his own words, but they were more for her than himself. He led her to sit down before he walked out of the room to make a call he knew he didn't want to make. From the day he met Jane, he'd hoped he would never have to call her parents and tell them something like this.

It felt like hours, but for the first time Jane opened her eyes. Everything looked funny. The room was really bright too. She groaned softly, making a face. Her throat hurt, her stomach ached terribly but it was a dull pain. She went to move her arm to rub her eyes, but when she opened her eyes again, she had an iv tube in her arm- oxygen tube on her face. And another tube somewhere that she didn't want to think about. She felt weak, terrible, sick.

Maura stirred slightly, all but jumping out of her chair when she saw Jane was awake. "Oh god, Jane." She said quietly, keeping her voice down for the sake of Frankie Sr. Who was asleep in a chair across the room- after all the excitement, Angela's frantic crying had worn them both out, so he'd stayed with Jane while Angela stayed with Frankie Jr. "Jane, you're awake."

Jane turned her head slightly, having trouble focusing on whoever was talking. "Maura?" She asked, her throat hurt. Vaguely, she felt Maura's hand in her own.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. And so is your dad.. Your mom is with Frankie- he's alright too." Although for a while there, she was convinced they were going to lose Jane. She reached over and pushed the button for the nurse. "Trust me, they're going to want to know you're awake." She said quietly. "You've been comatose for about… Well. Since you shot yourself." She wasn't sure she wanted Jane to know she'd been unconscious for almost a week. At least, not yet. Frankie had come around a lot better than his sister.

"I hate when you get cryptic." She growled, shifting slightly and hissing softly in pain. "How long was I out, damn it?"

Maura looked up when a nurse pushed the curtain aside. "Saved by the nurse." She murmured, backing off a little and sitting down while Jane was being checked over. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
